The Long Game
by Sapphire1112
Summary: Based a year on from when Sam just took off with Grace. Because he is actually arrogant enough to come back and expect to 'pick up' where he left off! I do not own the characters. Strachamp.


"Mum!" Two arms enveloped Connie's waist as she opened the front door.

" _Gracie!_ " She exclaimed, kissing the top of her daughter's head – somewhat astounded by the sudden arrival.

" _We'll talk later, darling!_ " Sam Strachan remarked, giving her a presumptuous peck on the cheek that left Connie fuming. If her daughter hadn't been stood next to her – she would have slapped him right there and then. She watched distastefully as he deposited two large suitcases in her hall and shut the door. _He_ was clearly planning to stay the night as well as Grace. Well he could have the sofa – without a blanket. Pompous prat!

Connie cleared her throat, hugging her daughter to her tightly. "Would you like a drink, sweetie?"

" _Yes please, my love!_ " The arrogance of the man! He'd been here less then five minutes and _already_ Connie had had to stop herself from slapping him – _twice and counting!_

"Not _you_!...Grace?"

"Yes please, mum. Can I have some hot chocolate?"

"Mm, hot chocolate it is...Tell you what, sweetheart, why don't you go and chose a DVD to put on. I need to have a word with your father." As much as she didn't want to be _alone_ with the man she hated – and _she did hate him_ , she needed to 'test the water' and work out what his game was – whether he was suddenly going to disappear with her daughter again.

"Ok, mum." Grace agreed. "Don't be too long." She released her grip on Connie and hesitated slightly. "I can tell you're _really_ mad at Dad and he kind of asked for it – but _please don't fight!_ " and with that she skipped happily into the living room.

Connie watched her go before turning back to Sam – who opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again when Connie gave him a frosty look, shook her head and went into the kitchen. Sam followed her – much to her annoyance.

"Con?" He started, but she ignored him and filled the kettle for Grace's drink. _Con? Seriously?_ He took off with her daughter a year ago and he thought he could just 'land' back in her house and call her _'Con'?_ _Arrogant git!_ Sam walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Leaning his head down next to hers, he whispered: "If you're going to kill me, can you wait until Grace goes to bed?"

Connie gave a resigned, irritated sigh as the kettle started to boil. "Sam..." She retorted, removing his arms from her waist. "If I was _going_ to if to kill you, I would have done so _a_ _long time ago_. As it is, I don't think Grace would be very happy with me, do you?" She sighed again. " _Why_ are you here, Sam?"

"I bring your daughter to see you – and that's the thanks I get!"

Connie got a mug and a spoon out of the cupboard. " _Sam!_ " She answered, warningly. "I am _this close_ to giving you a slap and the _only_ reason I haven't already is because I _promised Grace_ I wouldn't – _so don't push it!_ "

She turned to cross the room. " _Out of my way!_ " She gave him a stern look.

"Whoa, sorry! Ok." He stepped back, with his hands up, as Connie shook her head at him crossly and went over to a cupboard on the other side of the kitchen. She returned with a jar of hot Chocolate powder and spooned some into the mug. Replacing the lid, she realised that, annoyingly, Sam had returned to his earlier position right behind her – _clearly intent_ on seeing how far he could push her before he got the slap she'd threatened him with.

"Sam, you are getting on my _last_ nerve!" She remarked as his arms wound themselves around her again.

"Stop fighting me then, beautiful!" He whispered in her ear, as the kettle finished boiling.

Connie spun around in his arms, _ready_ to give him the slap, her eyes flashing dangerously, but he was too quick for her. Sam grabbed her hand before it got the chance to meet with his face and before either of them knew what was happening, they were kissing passionately.

"Gee, can you two _get a room!_ " Grace retorted walking into the kitchen. "I suppose it's _better_ than you fighting – but I _would_ like to watch the film _before_ I die of old age!"

"Oi! Don't be so cheeky!" Sam scolded her, not letting go of Connie. Given half the chance, he knew she would push him away and walk into the living room with Grace, leaving him to finish the hot chocolate. He could tell how annoyed with herself she was for giving in to him.

Sam was annoyed with himself too – he had been _intending_ to make Connie wait, but his desire for her had overwhelmed him and once their lips had collided – there was nothing he could do.

"Yeah, yeah Dad! _Whatever!_ Just hurry up!" Grace answered him. She was a typical teenager – despite only being 12. Grace disappeared back into the other room.

"That's me told!" He muttered. "Con...?"

Connie turned back to pouring out Grace's drink, the air sucked out of her. "So that's why you came back." She whispered sadly. "You didn't want to deal with a teenage girl on your own." She picked up the mug of hot chocolarte. "I should of _known_ it wasn't _me_ you wanted."

" _Con, wait_." Sam stopped her leaving with his arm. "I did...I mean _I do_ want you." He stammered.

"I just don't know what to _believe_ any more, Sam. Just come and watch the film." She moved away but stopped when she got to the door and turned back again. "I suppose _you_ want a drink as well." She remarked. _She certainly needed one._ "There's wine in the fridge and the glasses are in that cupboard."

Grace was waiting by the living room door. "Dad _does_ want you, mum." She said softly.

"I hope so." Connie whispered under her breath. She pushed the steaming mug into her daughter's hands. "Here you are, darling. Let's go and watch the film."

Connie could still taste Sam on her lips. _Bitter-sweet_ she thought. Only time would tell.


End file.
